One Little Smile?
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: "It was a lovely spring day, flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Oz couldn't have been more bored." ozXgil fluff :3. Gil is upset and oz tried to comfort him. PRE-ABYSS. ONE SHOT!


**Hello to all who read this… HI! Ok so this is a story done for **_**Mia the Fox**__**. **_**Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to get out, I was randomly granted a social life… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora hearts for if I did I would be writing the manga and not fanfiction**

**Prompt: Gil is upset about something and Oz tries to cheer him up by tickling him and of course Gil fights back. Oh and they are still kids.**

It was a lovely spring day, flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Oz couldn't have been more bored. So what if it was beautiful outside? What was he going to do; sniff the flowers? No. he was a noble; he had people to do that for him…. Ok, he was really out of it if he stared playing the superiority card,

Sighing he sat up on the sofa he was laying on and surveyed the room in search of something to do. He had books! He could read those but in order to do that he would need some sort of attention span. Chess? Yeah, great! Another tedious activity and he would need someone to play with him…

"Wait." He said furrowing his brow, "Where's Gil?" he looked around the room again finally acknowledging the absence of his servant.

What? Where was he? He was Oz's personal valet. What would he do when he's not with Oz? It's not like he has any other obligations, just to make sure Oz was entertained, which he wasn't. Oz is the most important person to Gilbert… or, at least, he should be.

"Well, at least I have something to do now." Oz muttered while exiting the room. "Ready or not, Gil. Here I come!"

Oooooooooo

It had been twenty minutes since Oz had begun his search for the raven haired servant and nothing. Bored once again Oz leaned against the nearest doorway and slid to the floor in defeat. Leaning his head against the mahogany he heard a squeak from within. Jumping slightly at the noise he pressed his ear to the door and could hear muffled hiccups and sniffles coming from behind.

Getting to his feet and knocking softly Oz called out to his young servant. "Gil? Gilbert?" he almost whispered while slowly pushing open the door. As the room lit Oz could make out a hunched figure amidst the coats in what he now perceived to be a hall closet. "Gilbert. What are you doing in the closet?"

Looking up Oz could see the red puffy eyes of the raven haired boy. "M-master Oz! I- I was just…um…"

"Gil, why are you in the closet?"

"I was just… just…" that was all the young servant could manage before breaking down again. "I- I'm sorry, Bochan. It's just that… ug it's too embarrassing!" he said once again burying his face in his hands.

Oz, utterly confused, kneeled down; eye level with the emotional boy. "What happened? It can't be that bad."

"B-ut i-it is!"

"Gilbert, would you just tell me what happened."

"You're going to get mad like Mrs. Kate did!"

"You don't know that. Just tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

Gilbert muttered some inaudible reply into his arms before falling silent again.

"What?" Oz asked leaning closer. Another muttered reply. "Gil!" Oz asked now visibly annoyed.

Gilbert's head snapped up "It turned pink!"

"What?" Oz asked taken back.

Gilbert started yelling at the floor. "I turned them pink! All of them! Bright pink! UHHHHHH!"

"Gil," Oz said giggling slightly at his servant's dismay. "What did you turn pink?"

"All…. Of your shirts."

"My shirts?"

"And sheets." He said quieter.

"And the sheets?!"

"And towels." He whispered.

There was a silence. Oz was just staring not saying a word. Gilbert had buried his head in his hands once again, mistaking the silence for anger. He felt so stupid. How could he have done something so blatantly idiotic as to leave a red sock in the wash… it's the oldest mistake in the book and he managed to do it three times, and now the silence was a clear indication of how mad Oz was. I mean who wouldn't be mad if ALL of his shirts, and sheets… and towels got turned bright pink!? As gilbert slid into his silent depression a noise caught his ear. Looking up at his master he couldn't believe what he saw.

Plastered on the blonde's face was a smile bright enough to light London for a year, but it only stayed in place a moment before a musical laughter rang throughout the hall. "Oh gods Gil!" Oz laughed clutching his side.

His servant turning bright red was less than amused at Oz's reaction to his horrendous mistake. "Y-young master i- I don't see what's so funny!"

"Did you really think I would be mad about that!? That's hilarious. Who does that?"

Gilbert, now more embarrassed than he would have been had Oz been upset, hugged his knees close and turned away from the cackling blonde.

Oz finally paused in his joy long enough to see that Gilbert had not taken kindly to his easy going reaction. Coming up behind the distraught boy, Oz attempted to make eye contact. "Aw Gil… come on, you know I'm only joking." Gil turned his head way, his bangs hiding his blush. Oz shifted to the other side and tried again. "It's not that bad. Honestly we can just bleach it or something." Another turn of the head. Frustrated Oz sat back on his knees and folded his arms. "Ok Gil you leave me no choice… if you want to make this more serious that it is and refuse to just get over it well… I may just have to tickle a smile out of you."

Gilbert's head snapped to the blonde. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Oz tackled gilbert and proceeded in his tickling. Attacking everywhere from neck to foot, Gilbert shoving at him all the while.

"Bochan! Get off!"

"Not till you smile Gilbert!" Oz laughed

"Cut it out!" Gil screamed blocking Oz's hands from his neck.

"Come on Gil! One little smile? Please?" Oz said going for his sides.

"No!" gilbert grabbed Oz's arms and flipped them so he was now sitting on top, pinning Oz's hands above his head. "Why should I smile? I should be punished."

Oz smirked up at the younger. "Because you have the cutest smile and it pains me to be deprived of it for so long."

"I… what." Gil asked in confusion, loosening his grip on the blonde. Oz took this change to flip their positions once again startling his servant and pinning his arms to his chest.

Giggling in triumph Oz slowly leaned down to Gilbert's ear. "Why don't you smile anymore?" he asked, hot breath making the younger shudder.

"Bochan what are you-"

He was cut off by a pair of lip meeting his own. His eyes went wide at the unfamiliar contact but he soon returned the kiss leaning in to further deepen the sensation. After a few moments they break in need of air. Oz and Gil stare at each other as if in shock of what they just did. Oz, breaking his stupor first, rises and brushes himself off. Felling awkward he turns to his servant who is still lying on the floor. "Sorry Gilbert. Uh… feel better!" with that he ran down the hall back to his room, locking the door.

Gilbert watched as the blonde disappeared down the hall, slowly rising to a sitting position. He could still feel Oz's lips against his own and longed for the feeling again. It was the first thing since he was taken in that just felt… right. And for the first time in months Gilbert managed to smile.

**Again sorry for it taking so long. Tell me if there are any major areas I need to fix and as always R&R! Thank you! **

**P.S. prompts are obviously welcome ;) **


End file.
